Abie Smith (English Singer)
Abie Smith (b. 1984) is an English Singer from Reading, England. Her career began in early 2004 at the age of 20, when she met the producer and musician Nicolas Hardy. Career 1984 - 2006: Early Life & Career Abie Marie Smith was born in 1984 on the city of Reading, England, to her mother Marie Smith (a retired accountant) and to her father Roger Smith a business man. She has two silbings Michael Smith & Carla Smith. She grew up listening mostly to pop and rock music, and began to sing at the age of 7. At the age of 20 she met the musician Nicolas Hardy and looking at her talent, he offered her a contract to sing in his label Die Hard Records, althought she wanted to finish her studies, she decided to accept the contract. 2007 - 2009: Dreams of Sorrow ''& ''Music for the Soul In 2007, Smith started to record her first album'' Dreams of Sorrow, the album was promoted with three singles ''Dreams of Sorrow, Tears Don't Fall Anymore & The River of Love, ''the album was produced by Hardy. The album was finally released the same year. In 2008, Smith went on tour with other Die Hard Records bands and musicians. In 2009, she started to record her second studio album ''Music for The Soul ''the album was released just a few months after the recording. The album met with positive reviews and was a total commercial succes. 2010 - Present Smith released a remix album in early 2010, the album included covers from various rock/pop artists and also some of her hit songs were included. Her third studio album At Last was released in 2010, the same year the album won 4 prices ''Best Pop Album, Best Production in an Album, Best Singer ''and ''Most Expected Album of the Year. In 2011 she contribiuted to Mother 's album Critical Aclaim ''doing guest vocals and guitars in the songs ''He Loves Me ''and ''Messenger of Love. Smith's fourth studio album'' Revival ''was recorded in 2012 and was finally released in 2013. Influences Abie has named Patty Smith her biggest influence, she has also cited Michael Jackson, Maddona and Mariah Carey, she is also a great fan of rapper Vanilla Ice and she has also said to be a great fan of Rock/Heavy Metal music, she has said that The Rolling Stones, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Keane, Megadeth, The Ramones and AC/DC. Lyrical Themes Smith's lyrics focus mainly on Love, Sadness, World/Social problems and relationships, but, she has also wrote about christianity and war. Personal Life Charity In 2009, she opened a charity industry to help ill people all over the world, the foundation has the name of ''Message of Love. ''It was reported that as 2013, the charity has helped around 1000 people in the world. Relationships She has an strong relationship with her whole family and has contribiuted with her silbings musical projects durin her career. In 2010, it was reported that she was dating Lucifago Rofocale's bandmember Alex Sandoval. Beliefs Smith has refered to be christian many times, during interviews and even with songs. Discography *Dreams of Sorrow *Music for The Soul *At Last *Revival Category:Pop Musicians Category:Rock Musicians Category:1980 Borns Category:Female Musicians